


The Madness of Jonathan Gilbert

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: 1864: After the Battle of Willow Creek, Caroline knew something strange was going on in her town but no one wanted to discuss it. When two merchants from New Orleans arrive, the answers she receive were far more than she expected.Written for Klaroline week. Day 6-Cannon-ish
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Madness of Jonathan Gilbert

_Mystic Falls – 1864_

Caroline withered on the bed, arching her back as he nipped at that one spot she enjoyed. She reached down and grasped at Klaus’s hair; her legs spreading slightly wider for him. Ever since Niklaus and Elijah Mikaleson came to Mystic Falls, Caroline’s life changed. She craved to know more about what Klaus was and what secrets the town was keeping. He was honest with her. Klaus held out his hand and led her down a rabbit hole that she never knew existed; and Caroline could not get enough.  
Vampires. Werewolves. Witches…. all existed in the plain light of day.

“Klaus!” She hissed as his teeth nipped at that bundle of nerves that only she had ever touched before. Purity was something that was expected of her. Having a child out of wedlock was not something her family would permit from her but she couldn’t help falling into bed with Klaus. With the fear of an unwanted pregnancy erased, the desire that grew within her could not be contained. “Please.”

“Please what Sweetheart.”

“More, I need more.”

“Like this.” Klaus slid a finger inside of her while he continued to lick and nip at her clit. Caroline tossed her head back, feeling the passion grow within her. Klaus added another finger and another, thrusting all three in and out of her while her hips tried to keep up with the rhythm. “Tell me Sweetheart, is this what you want?”

“God yes.” She muttered as Klaus’s tone sent vibrations all throughout her body. The feeling of his finger’s and tongue sucking and thrusting into her had quickly become one of her favorite sensations. She was wanton and frankly she no longer cared. Bedding Klaus was not the darkest secret in this town. When she fell over the edge, Klaus nestled his naked form between her thighs and pushed inside her. “Klaus! Don’t stop. Please.”

“I have no intentions of doing such a thing, love.” Klaus whispered in her ear, his hips pounding into her. Klaus’s bed banged against the wall, not hiding the indiscretion occurring the temporary Mikaelson home in the middle of the day. He reached up and pulled Caroline’s blond hair, tilting her head backwards to expose her neck. He leaned forwards and sucked at her pulse point. His fangs protruded and bit into her neck. Caroline hissed in pleasure, feeling the slight pain mixed with the feeling of him thrusting inside her. She felt her pleasure building again and quickly she fell over the edge.

Trickles of blood dripped down her chest into the valley between her breasts. Klaus pulled from her neck, licking the wound before lapping up the blood on her skin. The mix of the salt from her sweat and her blood had him thrusting faster and hard until he was releasing himself inside her.

Klaus pulled himself out of her and laid on his back, the sheets stained with a mix of blood and their lovemaking. Caroline giggled lightly once her heartbeat returned to normal and Klaus peeked at her with satisfaction. He enjoyed Caroline and had no intentions of leaving her behind once he and Elijah returned to New Orleans. As though the older brother could read Klaus’s thoughts, the door to Klaus’s room slowly opened.

“If the two of you do not begin to understand the meaning of discretion, the entirety of Mystic Falls will learn of this tryst.” Elijah drawled out while Caroline screeched. She pulled the sheet up her body quickly in order cover herself and sent Elijah a glare, showing her displeasure at his appearance. “My apologizes Ms. Forbes.”

“Why are you here Elijah?” Klaus asked, pulled himself from the bed, not caring that he was naked nor that his brother was present. He grabbed his trousers that had been tossed on the floor and quickly pulled them on. Caroline wrapped the sheet around her and moved quickly towards the changing screen Klaus had put in his room for her use. Behind it was a basin of water that Caroline made quick use of, washing the evidence of Klaus from her body.

“We need to move on brother. If we stay much longer, we will draw to much attention to ourselves.” Elijah stated in a matter of fact tone. Klaus rolled his eyes and began gathering Caroline’s garments; handing her the chemise, drawers and corset in order for her to begin dressing herself. “Your dalliance with Ms. Forbes has become a distraction.”  
“Excuse you!” Caroline hissed, popping her head out from behind the screen. Her eyes narrowed and she threw a nasty glare towards Elijah. She had slipped on her chemise and drawers but held the corset to her chest. “Klaus, I need your assistance.”

“Again, my apologize Ms. Forbes.” Elijah stated again but watched as his brother, who was still only wearing his trousers, made his way towards Caroline. She turned around for him and he began to lace up the corset in the back. “Niklaus we came to Mystic Falls to ensure that Katerina was in the tomb. She is not. It would be best if we returned to New Orleans.”

“I would still like to find my moonstone.” Klaus hissed at his brother. Caroline that see that Klaus was growing agitated with Elijah. Once her corset was laced, she turned and placed her hands-on Klaus’s arms. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Klaus’s jawline.

“Thank you.” Klaus smiled gently at her and she could feel some of the tension leave him. She pulled away from him and walked over to the small vanity that she knew only was there because she asked for one. She looked at herself in the mirror and began fixing her hair. She met Elijah’s eyes in the reflection and narrowed hers. “And you’re being rude this afternoon.” Elijah began to speak but Caroline cut him off. “If you apologize one more time I will…….do nothing really because you could kill me but I will stare at you very crossly.”

“I’d listen to her brother; her angry glares are terrifying.” Klaus teased and Caroline shot him one of the said glares. Unfortunately, it caused no fear but laughter instead. Caroline picked up her hair brush and threw it at Klaus, who caught it easily. He walked over to her and ignoring her glare, began brushing her long blond locks, giving her a sheepish look in the mirror.

“The moonstone is most likely gone brother. Katerina would have taken it with her when she fled.” Elijah replied, watching the interaction between Klaus and Caroline with interest. “If she did not, then it is well hidden and we do not have the luxury of time to look for it. It would be best to compel Ms. Forbes and move on.”

Klaus stilled and Caroline shot Elijah a filthy look in the mirror. While she did not hate Elijah, his attitude towards her as though she was disposable, irritated her. He assumed that the affair between Klaus and herself was temporary. She was no fool to believe she was Klaus’s first but she knew that what ran between them was deeper than what he experienced in the past.

“No.” The tone was dark and menacing. Elijah’s eyebrows shot up in question.

“No?”

“No. When I leave here, Caroline is coming with me.”

“You cannot be serious?!”

“Deadly serious brother.” Klaus replied, watching Caroline as she pulled her hair into a simple bun at the base of her neck. He went to grab a glass that was sitting on his desk, half filled with bourbon. He drank the contents before his fangs dropped down and the veins appeared beneath his eyes. He bit into his wrist and bled into the cup. “Here, love. For the wound on your neck.” Caroline took the glass without question and drank the contents as best as she could. One way or another, Klaus always ensured that Caroline had his blood in her system. “And if you try and interfere brother, you will be returning home with a dagger in your chest.”

“This is madness Niklaus.” Elijah hissed, ignoring the ever-present dagger threat. Sensing the growing argument brewing between the brothers, Caroline stood and walked over to where her dress lay. She slipped into it and motioned for Klaus to lace it up. “Her family is aware of vampires. Everyday they grow more suspicious of us. They laced our tea with vervain the moment they invited us into their home. They are no fool Niklaus.”

“Good thing we are a thousand years old and have a tolerance for vervain. They assume I am remaining in town to court their daughter. They believe that I intend of offer for her hand in marriage and that she will go to New Orleans as my wife.” Klaus kissed the side of her neck, where the wound once was. “In a manner of speaking, you will.”

“My father is curious as to why you haven’t asked for his permission yet.” Caroline turned and tossed him a coy look. “Perhaps, Elijah is right. Maybe it is time for you to let go of this moonstone, go to my father, get his blessing and let us be done with it. The sooner we are in New Orleans, the sooner you can turn me.” She kissed him lightly on the lips. “How do I look? As though I spent a reviving day in Mrs. Lockwood’s parlor picking out decorations for the Christmas festival?”

“You look beautiful.”

“Perfect. Do not forget to compel Mrs. Lockwood for me. I will need an alibi for my whereabouts this afternoon. And you’re coming for dinner tonight; both of you. Mother is looking forward to it.” Klaus nodded and kissed her again. She turned from him and looked at Elijah who was staring between them in disbelief. “Always a pleasure Elijah.”

Caroline could feel Elijah’s eyes on her as she left but it was no matter. Klaus would keep him in line, she was sure of it. She grabbed her cloak from the compelled housekeeper and made her way out the back entrance in the cool winter air. Her coach was hidden from view and her father’s driver that drove to and from place was compelled to believe she had been at the Lockwood’s all afternoon.

When she returned home, she was surprised to fine Jonathan Gilbert meeting with her father. Neither Sheriff Forbes or his wife Elizabeth seemed suspicious but the way Mr. Gilbert was looking at her made Caroline feel uneasy. He stared at her as though she was some kind of infection that needed to be stamped out.

“Papa, have you seen Mama?” Caroline asked as she pulled off her cloak. She handed it to the maid and smiled at both men, despite the fact that Mr. Gilbert’s gaze was piercing through her. “It is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Gilbert.”

“You as well Ms. Forbes.”

“She is in the kitchen, ensuring that the cook has everything perfect for tonight.” Caroline smiled and gave a small curtsy to both men, turning away from them. She made her way into the kitchen and saw her mother commanding it as though she was the captain of a ship.

“Mama?”

“There you are Caroline. Do you think Mr. Mikaelson would prefer cobbler or lemon pie? I had the cook prep both but I’m wondering if it is too much. I don’t want to overwhelm him.” Elizabeth asked, staring at the two desserts as though they offender her. It made Caroline smile at how dedicated she was to having Caroline snag such a rich husband…. if only she knew the truth. “Lemon. I believe he would prefer the lemon.”

“Perfect. Lemon it is.” Elizabeth gave her daughter a smile but it fell slightly. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Elizabeth crossed her arms and Caroline sighed. “It’s just…is Mr. Gilbert alright? He seems a bit off today.”

“He is grieving Sweetie.” Elizabeth replied kindly. “You know how he felt about Ms. Pearl and she was in the church.”

“Right. Of course.” Caroline stated. Ms. Pearl was a vampire then but Caroline did not say such things. As far as her parents were concerned, she was ignorant of the supernatural. She wondered if they would ever tell her such secrets. “Is he staying for dinner?”

“Hmm. No.” Elizabeth pursed her lips. “He is not too fond of the Mikaelson brothers.”

“What? Why?”

“Nothing really.” Caroline pressed on, demanding to know why and Elizabeth sighed. She knew that Caroline would not let go until she told her something. “He does not think they have honorable intentions towards you but they have…passed every test your father and I have thrown at them. We only want the best for our daughter of course.”  
“Oh, well. That’s unfortunate.” Caroline smiled tightly at her mother. “Do you need help with anything?”

“No love. You go and prepare for dinner.” Caroline nodded and left the kitchen. She strolled to her bedroom and rested her back against the door once she was safely inside. Jonathan Gilbert knew that Klaus and Elijah were vampires. Klaus and Elijah did everything they could to hide their nature but somehow, they must have slipped.

Whatever they did, it seems that Mr. Gilbert was convinced of their nature; and it appeared by his demeanor that he believed Caroline knew their secret.

That could be a problem.

*

Dinner went off without a hitch. Klaus was charming, flattering both of her parents to the best of his ability. Elijah was gracious as he always appeared to be when he was not arguing with his brother. She did not have a moment to relay her concerns about Mr. Gilbert to either of them, for they were chaperoned the entire time. Once dinner was concluded, Klaus, Elijah and her father locked themselves away in Sheriff Forbes study while Caroline and her mother drank tea in silence. Caroline was itching to know what was being said in that study.

It wasn’t until that night as she prepared for bed that she got her answer.

Elizabeth knocked on Caroline’s door and entered. Caroline was sitting on her bed, combing through her hair. Her mother gave her a happy smile and sat down upon her bed. She reached for Caroline’s hand and gave them a tight squeeze.

“Mr. Mikaelson spoke with your father this evening.” Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and a slight smile. “He has indicated that he needs to return to New Orleans to deal with some business regarding his family. He said that he stayed in Mystic Falls far longer than he anticipated.”

“Did he say anything else?”

“He asked your father for permission for you hand in marriage.” Caroline heaved a sigh in relief. She knew that to Klaus marriage meant little but a means to get her to come to New Orleans with him. He would have been happy enough to just pick her up and leave but he wanted he to be happy so he was going along with the scheme Caroline concocted.  
The idea of immortality and the ability to see the world was intoxicating to Caroline but not at the price of her family.

“What did he say?”

“You’re getting married Sweetie.” Tears were streaming down Elizabeth’s face. “I have wanted this for you for so long. Safe and happy. I do wish that he lived closer than Louisiana but you’ll be able to visit and perhaps when your first child is born, I will be there with you to hold your hand.”

Caroline gave a smile and nodded, not having the heart to tell her that there would be no children. In time she supposed she would write to her mother, telling her that she discovered she was barren but that was a problem for a later date. Currently, the plans both Klaus and Caroline devised were falling into place.

Until everything fell apart.

As Caroline laid in bed that night, dreaming about the future she would have as a vampire with Klaus by her side, she heard a creak. It was small and subtle but enough to jerk Caroline from her sleep; for she had always been a light sleeper. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There at the end of her bed, Jonathan Gilbert stood gazing over her.

“Mr. Gilbert? What are you-“

“You protect demons? You lie with demons?” He cocked his head and there was something in his eyes that frightened Caroline. She had known Mr. Gilbert since she was a child and this man before, was not him. He approached the head of the bed and Caroline slid back from him. “Then you are no better than a demon.”

He picked up a pillow and Caroline moved quickly to get off the bed but he grabbed her. He held her down placed the pillow over her face. He pressed down hard preventing Caroline from being able to breathe; preventing her from screaming. She hit and slapped her attacker but it was to no avail. Whether it be minutes or hours, Caroline soon stopped breathing and succumbed to the darkness.

When she woke the next morning, everything was far to bright. The birds that chirped outside her window were far to loud. Her body ached in ways that she was not expecting. She paced her room for hour, trying to make sense of what happened, unsure of what to do. Caroline tried to plan, find a way out of this mess but there was not one. When the sun hung high in the sky, Elizabeth came inside her room with a bright smile but Caroline could only focus on the sound of the door hinges creaking, and how the door hit the wall.

“Caroline, are you still in bed? You need to rise. I’m sure Mr. Mikaelson will be here soon. You have to look your best for him and…Caroline what is wrong?” Elizabeth asked, looking at her daughter with concern. However, all Caroline could focus on was the beating of her mother’s heart and the sound of the blood coursing through her veins.

“Caroline?”

“Stop it. Stop talking! Why is everything so loud?!” She brought her hands to her head and grabbed at her hair. A stream of light came through the window and she felt as though it blinded her. Memories were slowly coming back to her.

Katherine drinking from Damon and then compelling her to forget.

Anna burning her hand on vervain, ever so slightly.

An altercation between Katherine and George Lockwood.

They all came flooding back to her in waves. All the times she had been compelled for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Secrets upon secrets and all Caroline could think about was how bright everything was.

“Oh, my darling. What happened? How?” Elizabeth whispered, realizing what her daughter was suffering. Tears flowed down her face as she watched Caroline’s torment. Elizabeth reached out to touch her daughter but Caroline pushed her back, nearly causing Elizabeth to fly into her wardrobe.

“Stop it! Don’t touch me!” Caroline ran out of her bedroom, passing her father along the way. She didn’t care that she was in her nightdress. She ran faster than she thought was possible. Her feet were bare, her gums hurt and everything was just too much. All she could focus on was Klaus and her need to see him. She reached the Mikaelson home almost as quickly as she would have if she had gone by carriage, or at least that is how she felt. She all but fell up the front porch and banged on their door.

“Klaus!” Caroline yelled, her head pounding at the sound of her own voice. Their door opened to reveal both Klaus and Elijah staring at her in amazement. She pushed her way inside and latched herself onto Klaus. “It hurts. I didn’t expect it to hurt. My gums feel like they are being tore apart. Make it stop. Please, make it stop.”

“What happened?”

“She is in transition brother.”

“I realize that Elijah.” Klaus hissed out. He turned back to Caroline and cupped her face. “Sweetheart, I need you to tell me what happened.”

“Jonathan Gilbert. He was convinced that you were a vampire but my parents did not believe him because you drank the vervain tea when you first arrived. He knew that I had been with you. I wanted to tell you last night but we did not get the chance to speak.” Caroline rushed out, a wave of pain going through her head. She cried out and buried her face into his chest. “Then last night, I woke to find him at the edge of my bed. He smothered me with my pillow.”

“Around want time.”

“I don’t know. Midnight maybe? Possibly a bit earlier?”

“It’s been over twelve hours brother; she needs to feed.” Elijah’s voice chimed in but Caroline did not care to hear him. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and lifted her up. He carried her further into the house and sat her down upon a sofa in their sitting room.

“Elijah, get the housekeeper.”

“Klaus.” Caroline whimpered.

“Shh. I’m going to make this better, okay? Just like we spoke, you need to drink and then everything will be better.” Klaus’s voice was soothing to her and Caroline nodded. This was not how this was supposed to go. They had made plans. They were to marry in order for her to leave Mystic Falls without rising suspicion. She wasn’t meant to turn yet. They did not have a witch ready for a daylight ring and now all of Mystic Falls would soon know that Klaus and Elijah were vampires. All these thoughts raged in her head as Elijah returned with the compelled housekeeper, whose name Caroline never bothered to learn.

Klaus grabbed the housekeeper roughly and bit into her neck before offering it to Caroline. The smell of blood was so strong for her. All she could focus on was the sight of it and the hunger rising up inside her. She felt the fangs pierce through her gums and the crinkle of the veins under her eyes. Her self-perfected control went out the window and she snatched the housekeeper from Klaus’s arms. She latched onto her neck and felt the blood rush into her mouth and down her throat.

The feeling was euphoric. The rush of power and immortality coursed through her. The feeling was better than when Klaus was inside her for the first time. She wanted more. The hunger was strong and the thought of pulling away did not occur to her. She drank and drank until there was nothing left to drink. She tossed the dead body of the house keeper on the floor before looking at Klaus.

“You are magnificent.” Klaus whispered. He leaned down and kissed her, tasting the blood mixed with her. They both were so caught up in the ecstasy of each other that neither one heard the commotion occurring out in the foyer. They didn’t hear the argument that ensued and didn’t break apart until she heard her mother’s voice.

“Caroline!” Both Caroline and Klaus pulled apart to see Elizabeth Forbes standing there with a pistol in her hand; Elijah eyeing her worryingly. Elijah could have stopped Elizabeth but he was more level headed and knew that killing her would only make their problems worse. Elizabeth surveyed the room, from the dead body on the floor to Caroline, who was covered in blood to the kiss she shared with Klaus. “She needs to leave.”

Klaus flashed to Elizabeth, who did not move, and Caroline called out.

“Klaus! She is my mother.” If it wasn’t for Caroline calling out, they all knew that Elizabeth would have been dead on the floor. Elizabeth shared at Klaus, a man who she once wanted for a son-in-law, was covered in blood. Her eyes flickered to Caroline and seeing her precious daughter covered in the same blood, was painful. Mother and daughter shared a look and Caroline knew that no matter what Elizabeth convictions were, she would not be able to drive a stake through her heart. “Get her out of here. Now. William alerted the town. They are on their way, you have about twenty minutes to leave.”

“Thank you.” Caroline whispered but Elizabeth turned from her, unable to bare the sight of her in such a state. She looked down at the ground and at the dead body she just killed. It suddenly hit her that she murdered someone. Emotions swirled and panic began to build up inside her. “Oh god. I killed someone. She is dead; because of me. What did I do?” As though he was snapped from a trance, Klaus moved back to her and knelt beside her.

“Caroline, look at me.” Caroline obeyed. “I need you to calm down. Breathe, love.” As though the world shifted around her, Caroline felt herself calm. She took deep breathes and nodded. Klaus cocked his head at her and smirked just a little. “Well, that is interesting.”

“Brother, we need to go. I compelled a carriage. Should I grab our things?” Elijah asked, bypassing Elizabeth who was just standing there in a trance. Klaus stood from Caroline and walked towards the window. Elijah flashed to Caroline, pulled her from the floor and stuck her in a dark corner. Klaus ripped the thick, red curtains from the rob and flashed to Caroline. He wrapped her in the curtain, covering every inch of her skin. He lifted her into his arms; cradling her to his chest. Heading towards the door, he paused to look at Elizabeth. “I’ll care for her. Always.”

The two shared a look, one of understanding. Elizabeth was letting her daughter go because in many ways, she had died. There would be a grave planted with her name etched in stone. A story fabricated to cover her sudden disappearance; but Elizabeth would always know the truth. Her daughter was out in the world somewhere and she would wonder if she was a monster or held onto the young vivacious woman she raised. Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes.

“Brother, our things?”

“Leave them.”

“Everything?” Klaus looked towards his bother in annoyances. They did not have for his brother’s whining and second guessing. While the mob that was heading their way were not a danger to them, they most certainly were a danger to Caroline; that and he did not think Caroline would take kindly to him massacring her friends.

Or if what he believes to be true, he could just simply ask her to accept it.

“Yes Elijah. Everything.”

Elijah nodded and they flashed out of manor, leaving Elizabeth standing in their wake. When the mob arrived, she was still standing there; knowing that the vampires were long gone, as was her daughter. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she listened to her friends ransack the place. Sheriff Forbes, her husband, found her staring at the dead body on the ground.

“Elizabeth? What did you do?”

“They are gone William.”

“Eliz-“

“They are gone. Let it be.” With that Elizabeth turned from her husband and left the house, hoping that she bought her daughter enough time to flee.

In the bedroom on the second floor, third door to the left, Jonathan Gilbert was tossing a trunk filled with odds and ends. He had no memory of the night before, his family ring resting on his right ring finger. He tilted his head when he found a rectangular wooden box. He pulled it from the trunk and inside was the most peculiar thing.

A silver dagger with a vial of white oak ash.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't exactly turn out the way I had hoped. I don't hate it but I feel that if I had more time, I could have done better with it.


End file.
